Love Hurts
by Iamapotato12
Summary: Athena confides in Aphrodite about her secret crush on Poseidon. She has everything set up, but does she even stand a chance?


**Hello residents of Earth! Welcome to a one-shot that I just thought of. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Greek Mythology!**

**Athena and Poseidon are very OOC in this. Let's all just pretend that Poseidon and Amphitritie aren't married in this. **

**ENJOY!**

**Love Hurts**

**Athena's POV:**

I was currently sitting on a bench on Olympus, planning out how I was going to get Poseidon to like me. I was just born out of Zeus' head a few decades ago, but I've had a crush on Poseidon ever since I saw him.

I just finished my planning, and now I needed to go get a nice outfit to wear. I walked along the streets of Olympus until I stopped right in front of my opposites palace.

I knocked on the door and yelled, "Aphrodite! I need your help!" A few seconds later the door opened revealing a beautiful woman in her early twenties.

"Athena? Come in!" Aphrodite ushered me into her pink palace. She led me to her seating area and summoned some tea for us, "Is there anything you need?"

"Yes. I need new clothes." I said. I saw the look in her eyes and what already regretting coming here.

"Well, follow me." And with that, she led me up the stairs to her closet, and told me to wait outside. "What's the occasion?"

"Well, I need an outfit for a date." I was surprised to see when I heard a loud squeal from the closet, and then Aphrodite was ushering her to sit on the bed.

"So, what about this date?" The look in her eyes told me that I wasn't getting out of this without answering her.

"Well, I am planning on asking out somebody that I have liked for a long time." I sipped some of the tea that she summoned.

She squealed again, and then said, "Pothena is finally a thing! I've been waiting for this moment my whole immortal life!"

I stared at her before replying, "What's Pothena? And how could you have been waiting your whole immortal life for this, when you're older than me?"

Her face turned one of seriousness before she looked me right in the eye and said, "Bring that fact up again, and I will make sure that you won't live to see the light of day again, understand?" She was right up in my face at the end, and I was actually afraid of her threat.

I nodded slowly as she sat back in her chair, and then put on her excited face like nothing ever happened. _She's psycho, _I thought in my head.

"To answer your first question, 'Pothena' is Athena and Poseidon. I've always known that you liked him. And for the second when, well we've already dealt with that. So what do you plan on wearing?"

"Well, I need a dress of some sort," Her eyes lit up at this. "But it can't be too revealing." Her face then fell.

"You're no fun Athena." She pouted. She walked to her closet, and then came out with a white dress with wave designs at the bottom. "Here try this on." She threw the dress at me, and then pointed to her bathroom.

I went to the bathroom, and started to put the dress on. When the dress was on, I looked in the mirror and was surprised to see that I actually liked the dress. It fitted perfectly, and it went down to my knees. I was surprised at that one, because one time I saw Aphrodite with a skirt that barely covered her backside.

I walked out of the bathroom, and showed Aphrodite the dress. She looked me up and down, and then said, "It looks good on you Athena." I was surprised at the sincerity of her voice.

"Thank you Aphrodite." I then did something that shocked me too. I hugged her. Yes, you heard right. I _hugged_ Aphrodite.

She seemed shocked too for a second, before she wrapped her arms around me. "Your welcome Athena." She let go of me, and then shooed me out of her palace. "Good luck on your date Athena." She winked at me.

I rolled my eyes at her antics, and then said, "Thank you, Aphrodite." It then flashed out to my palace to freshen up for my big night.

**Aphrodite's POV: **

I closed the door to me palace, and then walked to my study. Yes, just because I'm the love goddesses doesn't mean I don't have a study. I sat down in my red plush chair and looked through the files of my favorite ships.

_No, not that one, that's still a thing, here it is, Pothena, _I thought, before I pulled the file out of my desk. I opened it, and was surprised at the amount of love from Athena to Poseidon.

I looked at the love from Poseidon to Athena, and was shocked to see that there was no romantic love for her.

I didn't realise that I was crying until there were tears dropping onto the papers. I was actually crying for Athena. Only one thought was crossing my mind at this point; I needed to stop Athena.

**Athena's POV: **

I finished taking a shower, and put on the new dress. It looked as beautiful as ever. I put my hair in a braid with golden feathers intertwined. A hairstyle made for a goddess.

I put on some golden sandals to match the feathers, and then put on a golden anklet that had shell charms on it, which was very ironic since I was going to ask out the sea god on a date.

With my outfit put together, I walked out of my palace and went to the Hermes Express Post Office. **(A/N I don't remember if this is in one of the PJO Movies, but I thought that it sounded somewhat realistic.) **When I walked through the doors, I saw Amphirtitie and Aphrodite.

I said hello to them, but what caught my eye was that Amphitritie had a letter that she was sending to Poseidon. I didn't think anything of it, but Aphrodite saw it too, and she gasped and said, "I have to go. See you girls later." She then all but ran out of the door, and then flashed away.

"What was that about?" I asked Amphitritie.

"Who knows? This is Aphrodite we're talking about." She replied. She put the letter that was to Poseidon in the outbox slot, and it was flashed away to his Palace. She said bye to me, before she walked out of the building.

I dropped in the letter that I wrote for Poseidon earlier, and then walked out of the building. I flashed away to the beach that I picked for the date, and started to get things ready.

I layed out a blanket for the picnic that I planned, and then put the picnic basket I had out here in the middle of the blanket. I snapped my fingers and the rest of the supplies appeared.

I put two cushions on either side of the picnic basket. There were 4 wooden posts on each corner of the blanket, and I put fairy lights that bordered the picnic. I took a step back and admired my handiwork.

It looked so romantic. **(A/N: Is anyone else cringing at this. I know, I hate this part too.) **_Hopefully Poseidon likes this, _I thought excitedly. I looked up at Apollo going across the sky and saw that it was about 7:30. Poseidon was supposed to come in about 30 minutes. I flashed back up to Olympus to wait out the time left until the date.

**Poseidon's POV: **

I was walking towards the throne room in my underwater palace, when 2 letters appeared in front of me. I grabbed them and read who they were from. The first one was from Amphitritie, and the second one was from Athena.

I opened the one from Amphitritie first, and read, "_Come to the beach where we first met at 8." _I was going to read Athena's letter, but I was too excited about Amphitritie's letter. I've been trying to get her to like me since I met her.

I walked into my bathroom and freshened up. I walked back to my bedroom and went into my closet. I picked out a pair of jeans and a blue button up shirt, black shoes to go with it, and then put on my new golden watch.

I then flashed out to the location of the beach, and saw Amphitritie sitting on the sand, drinking wine. She was distracted by the ocean waves, so I decided to do something that I have been wanting to do for a long time.

I focused on the ocean, and lifted up some water to spell out the words 'I Love You.' I watched her face, and when she finally figured out what the words said, she turned her head towards me and asked with a wide smile on her face, "Really?"

I ran up to her and kissed her full on the lips. I let go a few seconds later, and put my forehead against hers, "Does that answer your question?" I was sure that I was smiling like an idiot right now, but I didn't care. I wanted to stay in this moment forever.

She squealed and kissed me once more before resting her shoulder on my shoulder.

**Athena's Pov: **

I was waiting at the picnic area, and started to get anxious. What if he didn't get the letter? What if he doesn't like me the same way that I like him? I started to get further into these thoughts, before I calmed myself down.

I looked up at the sky, and saw that Apollo was almost all the way across the sky. I flashed a watch into my hands, and saw that it was already 9:30! I started to walk down to the ocean, when I saw the most heartbreaking sight in my whole life.

Right in front of me, Poseidon and Amphitritie lying on their sides kissing. Tears were hot in my eyes at what I heard next, "I love you, Poseidon."

Poseidon kissed her again and responded, "I love you too, Amphitritie."

They started to kiss again, and I slowly backed away from the sight, and then started running back to the picnic area. I landed on the blanket, and that's when I let the tears out. I cried for the first time in my immortal life. I cried until I could do nothing but gasp for air.

I layed down on the blanket, and started to think about what had happened. The image of them kissing kept playing in my head, and I started to cry again.

I felt arms wrap around me, and I turned and started to cry into their chest. After I stopped crying, I looked up with tear stained cheeks to see Aphrodite whispering comforting words into my ear.

I finally found the ability to talk and asked, "Did you see it?" Her sad face answered my question. I layed in her arms for what felt like hours, until I finally found the strength to stand up. I dusted off my dress, and said, "Thank you for everything Aphrodite. Even if it didn't turn out well."

She gave me a sad smile and a nod of acknowledgement , and then I flashed out to my temple. I went into my bedroom, and layed down.

I held onto my pillow as I cried for the third time that day. I sobbed into my pillow, until I finally fell into the realm of Morpheus.

**Hopefully you liked this one-shot that I wrote. I spent 2 weeks writing this, because I kept changing things. This was supposed to go out on the 29th, but I didn't like how it turned out. I know that I don't really have a schedule for posting, but I haven't been able to write much, because I couldn't come up with good ideas. There will hopefully be another chapter of Sephie Jackson and the Lightning Thief this month, and another one-shot in January. See you lovely people that read my terrible writing later. **

**Potato Out!**


End file.
